


A Letter (part three)

by lilidelafield



Series: I've Started To Drabble - 100-200 word stories [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield





	A Letter (part three)

Illya sat beside his partner, watching as he drove. Silent, and white-faced. This was not like his partner at all. Finally, two hours into the journey, he spoke up.

“Napoleon...this is worrying me. Will you please talk to me?”

Napoleon let out his breath as though he had been holding it, and belatedly nodded. He pulled swiftly into a lay-by and turned off the engine. For several minutes he sat, staring ahead, before turning slightly in his seat. Illya saw his face was white and drawn.

“Illya…” he said, half reluctantly, his voice cracking. “I’ve lost Millie. My Millie is dead!”


End file.
